tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
TPH
Sign-Ups (CLOSED) 1.Eevee-TDBAW 2.Squirtle-TDBAW 3. Lucario - BlazeHead 51 4. Darkrai - BlazeHead 51 5. Ditto- Franky494 6. Lapras- Franky494 7. Luxray- Nickinor2 8. Infernape- Nickinor2 9. Mewtwo- Scienceboy0 10. Pikachu- Scienceboy0 11. Articuno - Zannabanna 12. Gardevoir - Zannabanna 13. Charmeleon - TrentFan 14. Wooper - TrentFan 15. Venusaur- S321 16. Golem- S321 17. Tepig- TaygenTeagan 18. Snivy- TaygenTeagan 19. Gallade- TDTS 20. Munchlax- TDTS Elimination Table Friendships Luxray and Squirtle Munchlax Snivy and Wooper Alliances Luxray, Golem and Squirtle. (The Luxray Alliance)END Infernape, Pikachu and Eevee.(The Eevee Alliance) Relationships Conflicts Mewtwo and everyone Infernape and Venausaur Merge Eevee Pikachu Charmeleon Luxray Snivy Wooper Munchlax 'Episode Guide' 1. The Madness Begins 2. A Race across the Region 3. The Pokemon Paintball Arena 4. Pirate Pokemon 5. Will you Survive? 6. Super Question Time 7. Drama Night 8. Double Day 9. Elimination x2 10. The Line of Fire 11. Majestic Mountain 12. The Pokemon Range 13. The Zap Machine Episode 11 (cont.) Majestic Mountain Ash: Since there was a tie, anyone can go home! 'Everyone Elimination' Mewtwo; (CONF) Thanks for not helping at all Squirttle. Your out. Snivy: (CONF) I don't know who to pick! Luxray or Squirtle.....Hmm..I think Squirtle should be out. Wooper: (CONF) *Puts up sign saying Squirtle* Charmeleon: (CONF) Sorry but I vote Squirtle, one Squirtle is inactive, two, I'm not a fan of water types, sorry. Luxray:(CONF) I will pick Gallade. Ash: The pokemon who is going home is......Squirtle! Bye! *puts Squirtle in a master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* Guess what Pokemon! It is the merge! No more teams! 'Episode 12- The Pokemon Range ' Challenge 12- The Herder of Them All Ash: Pokemon, today is a double elimination. The challenge is to herd these wild mareep into your corner. Whoever herds the most mareep in the time limit wins immunity. ''' (2 lines to herd into your corner) Luxray: *Turns into Super Luxray* Move it Move it! Or I will Spirt Bomb you! *Begins to herd a Mareep* Munchlax: *herds Mareep* Gallade: *herds Mareep* Luxray(Super Luxray): *Puts the Mareep in his corner* Snivy: Yeehaw! *Herds Mareep* Luxray(Super Luxray) *Herds Mareep* Snivy: Get in there! *Puts MareepIn Corner* Luxray: Kamehameha!!!*Puts Mareep in corner* '''Ash: Luxray is currently in the lead! Snivy: Go Lux-*Herds Mareep* Charmeleon: *herds Mareep* Wooper: *herds Mareep* Luxray(Super Luxray): *Herds Mareep* Charmeleon: *puts Mareep in corner* Wooper: *puts Mareep in corner* Luxray(Super Luxray) *Puts Mareep in the corner* Ash: 5 minutes! Charmeleon: *herds Mareep* Wooper: *herds Mareep, smiling* Ash: Time is up! Luxray wins immunity! Luxray(Super Luxray) *Turns back into Luxray* Yeah Ya! Wooper: *smiles, for no reason* Luxray Lounge Luxray: Hey Ash can I bring 1 person with me? Merge Loser Room Luxray: Snivy promise to not tell anyone but I have a Mutiple Personality Disoder. Merge Elimination 1 Ash: Tonight is a double elimination. Vote for two Pokemon to go home. Luxray: Wooper and Gallade Snivy: Gallade and Lucario. Wooper: *puts up sign with Gallade and Lucario* Charmeleon: Lucario and sorry, but Gallade. Munchlax: I vote for Wooper and Lucario. Gallade: I vote for Wooper and Lucario. Ash: The pokeballs go to Luxray, Pikachu, Mewtwo, Munchlax, Eevee, Snivy, Charmeleon, and the final pokeball goes to.... not Lucario! *puts Lucario in a master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* There is a tie! Everyone vote between Wooper and Gallade. Charmeleon: Sorry but I vote off Gallade. Snivy: Gallade! Sorry Gallade. Ash: Gallade, you are out! *puts Gallade in master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* Episode 13- The Zap Machine Challenge 13- Don't Get Zapped! Ash: Today's challenge is all or nothing. You must answer questions to stay in the game. If you answer and you get it right you win immunity. The people that don't or get it wrong get zappped and are in the bottom for the elimination. ''' '''THE QUESTION IS......IN THE ALTERNATE ENDING OF TDWT, HOW DID ALEJANDRO WIN? Wooper: Heather accidentally dropped Alejandro's dummy of her instead of her own. Snivy: Heather accidentally drops Alejandro's dummy into the volcano instead of hers. Munchlax: Heather accidently threw Alejandro's dummy instead of hers in the volcano. Charmeleon: Heather accidentally dropped Alejandro's dummy into the volcano instead of her own. Ash: Wooper, Snivy, Munchlax, and Charmeleon have immunity. *zap Mewtwo, Eevee, Pikachu, and Luxray* Time for an elimination vote! Wooper-Snivy-Charmeleon-Munchlax Lounge Merge Loser Room Merge Vote 2 Ash: Vote for Mewtwo, Pikachu, Luxray, and Eevee. Snivy: Mewtwo. Munchlax: Mewtwo 'Ash: Pokeballs go to Snivy, Wooper, Munchlax, Charmeleon, Pikachu, Eevee, and the final pokeball goes to............Luxray! ''Mewtwo, yo'''u are out again! *puts Mewtwo in a master ball and throws it to the Playa des Pokemon* Episode 14- Lava Run Eviction Challenge 14- The Volcano of Doom 'Ash: Your challenge is to get to the top of the volcano and defeat the Moltres at the top using your moves. Whoever finishes off the Moltres wins immunity. (3 lines to climb up and 3 lines to defeat Moltres) ' Snivy: *Climbs Up* This'll be fun.. Munchlax: *starts to climb* Munchlax: I, oh, I-I-I... I've got problems with Moltrace... Problems with Moltrace. Why, oh, why-y-y? Am I not at home? I ponder... Trust me, oh, trust me-e! I'm your best friend, And I'll never eat eggs agai-i-in! My licorice! Oof! Snivy: *Climbs* I'm a winner now, so don't give me flap! 'Cause I don't to die, please don't kill me-e-e. So hush, my sweet. Let me be alive! *Rock Falls On Head* Ow! Curse you, rocks! Category:Current Category:Current Category:Current Category:Current